Farewells
by gabriel ricard
Summary: My first Lunar: SSS fan fic! detailing the death of Luna and how Nall dealt with being alone. A must read for Lunar fans as I consider this some of my best work.....


Farewells

Farewells

A Lunar: Silver Star Story Complete fan fic

Written by Gabe "What? Me write?" Ricard

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the wonderful world of Lunar so you may belittle this story but you shouldn't sue.

The story contained here is similar in idea to my Sex Pistols fic but this story's actually good! Yeah! It's true! No please don't leave! I'm sorry! No please! 

"Mmmm…" Nall smacked his lips as he hovered over a small burbling stream. It was small but large enough for tasty fish to frequent though Nall had to admit his luck with this particular stream was not very good. Today though, his luck was going to improve. In a single moment he saw a fish dart by and dove in for the kill, he drove his fangs into the fish and pulled it out throwing it onto the nearby grass. "Ha! I did it!" Nall giggled with child like glee even though he was nearly a century old. He knew there were other ways to go about getting fish, Luna could have bought some, or he could have turned into a full-blown dragon and drain a lake (at times this seemed very reasonable to him) but this was no doubt, the most satisfying way to go about it. He swooped down and happily caught the fish before zooming towards his home in Burg. Moments later, he arrived and flew in through the open window. 

He knew he had responsibilities as the white dragon of Lunar but since the world hadn't seen danger since Ghaleon's defeat the need for him to be sitting in a cave doing nothing was not particularly important. He knew with time that would change but for now, he was enjoying himself.

He arrived just in time to see Luna coughing with a hand on the table to support her almost violent hacking. "Luna!" Nall dropped the fish on the floor and flapped over to her. "Luna! Are you okay!"

Luna finally stopped coughing and regained her composure, offering an unconvincing smile to the deceivingly small dragon. "I-I'm all right Nall. Please don't worry."

"I DO worry Luna! You're health has been getting even worse ever since…" Nall stopped suddenly. He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Ever since Alex died a month and a half ago," finished Luna speaking with softness. Nall felt tears welling up in his eyes but rubbed them out and said nothing only looking at the woman who looked only fifty or so for someone who was much older. "Nall…we both know my time is nearing," she chuckled, "Maybe it's because fate never intended for Alex and I to be apart for very long. She looked down and saw the fish lying on the ground. She smiled warmly and bent down at the knees, picking the fish up, "Now I know what you've been up to all morning."

Nall managed to grin despite himself, "Yep! I finally caught a fish from that little stream nearby."

"Well I'll put it in a frying pan for you so you can cook it over the fire. Speaking of which, you may want to get it going again. It's really cold today. It'll probably snow soon."

"I know! But it's a good thing we like the snows here right Luna?" Nall lightly hovered over to the fireplace and blew a fireball in with all his might starting a nice warm fire. He returned to Luna, who handed him a frying pan with an especially large handle, perfect for what Nall wanted to do as he insisted on cooking the fish he caught himself.

"Of course Nall," she smiled and sat down. Nall began cooking the fish humming as he did. "So what are we going to do today Luna?"

"I'll probably just take it easy today," replied Luna. "Well, there is something we need to do."

"Oh yeah? What would that be?"

"We need to record the message I'm going to leave for Lucia."

Nall dropped the frying pan at this announcement, "The girl from the blue star?!"

"The same."

"But we weren't going to do that until the end…until we were sure you didn't have much longer." He was silent for a moment then gasped, "Luna no!"

"We don't have time to argue silly. Now go get the rememberizer." Nall was on the verge of opening his mouth to protest but instead nodded and flew off. Luna watched Nall fly off and smiled. She knew the end was near but wasn't sad about it. What bothered her more was how Nall who probably still didn't think it was true would react. She imagined this would be the first time Nall was going to be alone. 

"Luna! I got it," Nall managed to say despite having the rememberizer in his mouth. He set it down on the floor and looked up to her for further instructions. 

"Okay Nall…in order for it to record my message you're going to have to put it upright on the table so the beam hits me and records my message."

"So I have to pick up this thing and put it on the table?! It weighs like 20,000 pounds!"

Luna chuckled, "Yes Nall now, hurry up." Nall groaned and with the above average strength he had built up over the years once again lifted up the rememberizer and put it on the bare and common looking table propping it upright and finally leaning back taking a deep breath in and releasing a sigh of relief. "There! There's not anywhere ELSE you want me to put it is there?"

"No Nall that'll be fine," she paused for a moment, looking incredibly thoughtful for that single moment as if the next sentence had just escaped her mind and she was trying to recall what it was. Then she looked up at Nall and gave him a smile. The same smile she had always given him, "Turn it on,"

"Okay," Nall began to feel tears building up in his eyes but held them back and reached over batting the rememberizer with his paw. The machine gave off a comforting glow as Luna stood in front of it.

"Lucia…the goddess Althena does not exist any longer in this world. Let me explain, so that you will understand. My task as Althena was to lead the humans and control the power of the Silver Star, so that one day, when the Blue Star was reborn, the humans could return, and we could begin anew."

Nall watched in utter silence, he knew that this day had been in the making for the last few years.

"However, Lucia, I came to know that while I existed, the humans were not truly happy. They lacked a sense of self-reliance, a sense of pride in their accomplishments. They became too dependent on me. When I last came to this world in human form, something quite marvelous happened. I returned to this world as I had many times previously. However, this time, I was born into the form of a girl named Luna. As Luna, I grew and fell in love with a Dragonmaster named Alex. It was to be my final rebirth."

"That seems so long ago," whispered Nall audible to no one but himself. It had been a long time ago.

"Ah…you see…I chose to remain a human surrendering my immortality for love. And now, Lucia you have come seeking my aid. And yet, I no longer exist. But what you must know is that you hold the power to accomplish your mission. It has been near since you arrived. Humans possess the remarkable ability to rise up in adversity and overcome obstacles to make the future bright for their offspring. Lucia, you have never been alone in this journey, To reach this tower, I know you must have had the help of many good friends. If you trust what you felt in this journey and also in the power of the companions who have stood at your side…then you need only to believe in the power of humanity to gain it. If that power becomes yours, you will achieve the one thing Zophar fears most…victory."

When Luna did not say anything more, Nall bat the rememberizer again and shut it off. "That was great Luna."

"You think so Nall?" 

"Yeah! So what do we do now?"

"Now, I need you to take it to the tower and leave it at the top."

Nall laughed and mock-grumbled, "I think I'll go as the white dragon for this one!"

"I think you better," Luna stopped as she began to cough again, this time however, she walked to her bed room and laid down slowly. 

"Luna! Are you-"

"Yes Nall I'm fine…please don't worry about me every time I get a little weak."

"I'm sorry Luna…"

"Don't be Nall…I know your just being concerned. Before you go Nall, I need you to get something for me."

"What is it?"

"The other rememberizer…the one we used all those years ago." Nall did not need any further description, he knew what she wanted him to get. 

He flew out of the room and returned a short moment later, putting the rememberizer at the foot of the bed and turning it on, "Here we go." He flew back as the rememberizer came to life and began showing a party…it could have been a birthday but what was noteworthy about it was that everyone was there…Kyle…Jessica…Nash…Mia…everyone even Laike who appeared to be nearing the end of his great life. But still appeared to be in high spirits as he and Kyle clanged beer mugs together and drank all of the contents down. Nall flew beside Luna and also saw some children running around and even if he had not known whose they were, it was pretty obvious to see. Nall couldn't recall the last time he had watched this.

"Now…take the rememberizer to the tower…I'll be waiting for you," she smiled and brushed back a strand of her slightly faded blue hair.

"Okay Luna…are you sure you'll be okay."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," Nall flew to the doorway and looked back one more time, lingering on the image of Luna who looked more happy then she had in months watching these memories. Finally, he turned and flew out of the room, taking the rememberizer and upon getting outside of Burg turned into the magnificent white dragon and flew away heading for the goddess tower.

**__**

Later…

"Luna! I'm back! You have no idea how hard it was to get that thing into the tower," Nall now in his baby dragon form, flew into the house and looked around. "Huh…she must still be in her room." Nall headed for her room and upon flying in saw that her eyes were closed. "Must have fallen asleep," he thought turning to see the rememberizer was still on and playing the last few memories that had been stored on it. He hovered over the bed and looked down at Luna. "Luna! Wake up…I stored the rememberizer on the tower for you." No answer came from her.

"Luna?" nothing

"Luna! T-this isn't funny! Wake up!" still nothing. Nall placed his paws on her shoulders and began shaking her as best he could. "Luna wake up! Wake up!" the only response he got was the serene look on Luna's face. "No! Luna…wake…up," he couldn't keep himself from crying this time. He continued to call out Luna's name even though he knew she would not be waking up. After several attempts at shouting, Nall seemed to lose all ability to maintain balance as he fell onto the bed and sobbed into Luna's shoulder. Wishing every moment that this was all some kind of joke or dream.

**__**

Two days pass…

Nall felt another pang of hunger in his stomach but ignored it. He had managed to force himself up to eat some fish the other day, but that was a miracle in itself. Other then that five or so minutes he hadn't moved in since Luna had died. Someone from a nearby house had came in and she was taken away before finally being laid to rest next to Alex and the others. He hadn't even had the energy to go to her funeral. Or maybe it was the heart…he didn't know and didn't really care. About anything anymore.

"Are you okay?"

"Trace?" Nall lifted his head up to see one of Alex and Luna's three children. "What are you doing here?"

"I came as soon as I heard…. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's…it's all right. I wasn't here either."  


"What do you mean?"

"She had sent me on an errand…if I had known though…I wouldn't have gone! You gotta believe me!"

"I do," replied Trace quietly. "I know you loved her Nall…you loved all of them…and this is the first time you've ever been alone. But we're here for you Nall…all of us…Nash and Mia's kids and Kyle and Jessica's children too…not to mention my sisters and I…you helped raise all of us in some way or another Nall."

"Thanks…" Nall wiped away some of the tears that had been building up there over the last few hours. "But…it's not the same. I need to go somewhere…just not in this house!" with that, Nall flew up over Trace and shot out the window disapearing into the sky. Right now, all he wanted to do was sail in the clouds and forget his pain, if only for a second.

Trace watched him fly up and sighed, "I hope you're able to find peace Nall…because I don't know if even I can do it," he took one last look at his parents room before walking out. Unsure of what he would do next.

Nall sailed the clouds and tried to pretend that nothing was wrong but that was impossible. It had been over four hours since he had left and it was now evening. Nall looked down and was surprised to see Burg below him. Deciding he had no where else to go, he swooped down and flew into the house.

Nall flew into the house and saw that it was dark inside. The more he looked around, the more the darkness seemed to cover the bits of light gave off by the blue star like a blanket. At the moment he wished he could crawl into Alex or Luna's lap near the fire and sleep under the warm glow of the security and pure happiness this gave off. Also at that moment however, he knew it would never happen again and for the 2nd time that day lost all control falling down at the foot of Luna's bed and sobbing into the blanket. "Why did you all have to leave me alone?" he asked out loud as if someone would suddenly appear and give him the answer. Eventually, he lifted his head from the pillow and realized that he was looking right down at the rememberizer. With little else to do, Nall smacked it on with his paw and took a few steps back watching as the memory of the nameless party he had seen days earlier with Luna began to unfold. A small comfort settled quickly inside him and he laid down to watch.

So for the next few hours, Nall watched the countless memories they had recorded on this device play out. Nall had long since lost himself in these images although he knew that the final recorded memory was winding down and soon it would go dark and he would be alone once again. A couple minutes later, Nall watched Nash whose hair had been lit on fire chasing after Kyle who was almost screeching with laughter as he made his way to the woods where he must have thought some sort of safe haven awaited him. The memory faded on this note and for a moment, Nall was surrounding once again by the blanketing darkness. He planned to watch them all again but when he got up to get them running again, the rememberizer came to life itself and Nall was shocked to see the images of Alex, Luna, Nash, Mia, Jessica and Kyle all standing before him. Upon a closer look, Nall saw that this had been recorded at least five years ago when the first amongst them Nash died. It suddenly occurred to him how strange it was that everyone had passed on within such a short number of years. This thought was cut off, as Luna opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Nall…if you're seeing this," she began, "Then the time must have come when we all at one point or another-"

"Croaked!" exclaimed Kyle. "Died! Kaput! Kicked the bucket! Gone where no man has gone be-ow!" he was cut off for Jessica elbowed him in the stomach.

"Be more sensitive KYLE!"

"Okay, Okay geez…" Kyle even though he was an old man in this memory resembled a sulky child the way he looked at the ground and cast a scowl at Jessica.

Luna smiled and shook her head, "Anyway Nall…the time has come when we are no longer here to be with you."

Alex who was holding Luna's hand the same way he always had done offered Nall a smile as well, "Nall, we've been together since we where babies and I know that right now," he paused to search for the right words. "The pain in your heart not just for Luna and me but for all of us is greater then anything you've ever experienced in your life. "But you're strong Nall…stronger then anyone of us here…you'll do great things and even if we're not right there with you. We'll be watching from somewhere…and we'll always be in your heart Nall. The memories of everything we've done together will be even greater then when they actually occurred. If you have all these things Nall, then you'll never, ever be alone."

Nash grinned and patted Alex on the back then looked towards Nall. "Nall…you made more jokes about my hair then anyone else and I know you did them out of love. We've been friends for a long, long time and even though I am probably gone now, I will never forget the good times we had and will always be with you in some form or another." 

"Nall," Mia stepped forward, "I'll always remember that it was you who saved my daughter from that monster so many years ago. I love you with all my heart and will be with you forever,"

"And I remember," said Jessica, "That it was always you who would berate Kyle the hardest whenever he was acting like a jerk. I knew it was because you cared about me and wanted me to he happy. I'll never forget that, or all the times you made me laugh Nall…never."

"Nall…what I'll always recall is the time you actually defeated me in a beer drinking contest," Kyle put his hand on his chin and actually looked rather thoughtful, "Course it was only because you turned into the WHITE DRAGON but still…we were always trying to outdo the other and it never ceased to make me laugh. I hope, someday we'll get to rematch that drinking contest…cause I know you won't gimmie one as long as I'm alive!" he stopped to laugh and stood back with the others. Luna walked a step ahead of the others once again.

"So you see Nall…you'll never truly be alone. But for now, you have a responsibilty to the people of Lunar…a responsibilty that some day you know will become very important. One thing Nall is that perhaps it is time for you to take the form we have been working on for the past few years. I know you can do it…goodbye Nall."

Alex waved, "Bye old friend…"

"Later Nall!" exclaimed Kyle.

"Goodbye Nall," smiled Mia.

"Bye Nall!" waved Jessica.

"See you around Nall," grinned Nash.

As the five aged heroes waved at Nall, the memory began to fade and soon was gone. But this time, it didn't matter. For Nall was quickly falling asleep and within moments was fast asleep but not before mumbling, "Goodbye…my friends." A few more tears fell down his face and were not followed by any more.

**__**

The next morning…

"Man, sure is cold today. It's gonna snow any day now!" the young man remarked standing outside an old house in Burg. He brushed his white hair back, not being used to having it and took a few steps out. "This is gonna take some getting used to!" he thought chuckling to himself. Slung over his back was an extremely old looking backpack. The same one an old friend of his used to wear many years ago. Inside was a rememberizer, some fish, some herbs, a map of Lunar and a letter. "Well better get going…it's a big world out there…let's see what if there's anything I've missed these last few years!" the strange looking teenager chuckled and walked towards Burgs exit.

End.

**__**

Epilogue…two months later

"Sidney! We are TOO lost!" Leila gave her older brothers sleeve a tug. "They don't call them the Illusion Woods for nothing!"  


"Will you stop? Mom and dad are gone now so I'M taking care of you now. So come on, let's keep going. It's getting dark." Sid began to feel weak at his own mention of their parents but kept on. Their mom and dad had been killed by a fire in Tamur yesterday and they now had no one to take care of them.

"I give up Sidney," cried Leila falling against a tree and sobbing.

"Don't do that! Come on! Let's-ahhhh!" Sid tried to run immediately but the monster who looked like the wolf-man grabbed his shoulder and despite the cries of his sister, Sid knew it was all over. Suddenly a ball of blinding fire shot through the forest and found a home in the monsters chest knocking him several feet away from the children and, killing him instantly. 

"W-w-w-what was that?!"

"That clearing Sid!" exclaimed Leila pointing to the entrance. "It came from there!"

Sidney helped up Leila and the two ran to the clearing and once again nearly fell over at what they saw. "It's the White Dragon!"

Nall couldn't help but smile, it never ceased to make him grin. "Hello kids…you're the orphans from Tamur?"

"Ummmm….yeah!"  


"Well I know a place we can go were someone will take care of you and you can live with other children there. Interested?"

"You bet!"

"Then climb on, let's go."

"All right." Still, not able to believe this the two walked over to the glorious dragon and after hoisting his little sister up climbed on himself and sat back with Leila hugging him around the waist. Soon, the White Dragon took off into the early night time sky on a direct course for Tabens Peak. 


End file.
